


Teasing

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [28]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushy dorks, Cuddling, F/F, IDK what this even is TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: More shameless fluff about the 2 dorks that takes place right after part 27.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> im on spring break but I have no real,,, drive to write things idk. I used writing as a way to procrastinate on schoolwork and now that I don't have any right now im just like....?????  
> Shoutout to the absolute goat Katzebrah because I love your art and it keeps me going

The light from outside they’d fallen asleep with was gone now, replaced with only a vast blanket of darkness with tiny stars blinking at them. Blue was the one who woke up first, rubbing her eyes sleepily, trying to shift but finding her body was trapped in Yellow’s warm hold. The other gem was still sleeping, her body radiating with a warmth that Blue always felt drawn to. Her own body was always… cold, an aura that could cool off even the angriest hot-heads. But Yellow’s warmth was something completely different. Like a soft blanket of liberating heat that could envelope and melt away even the iciest and harshest of emotions. Her warmth could come in different ways, whether it be a comforting hug, or a radiant, rare smile, Blue was drawn to it all like a moth to a flame.

 

She brought a finger to drag slowly across Yellow’s exposed shoulder, feeling the warmth against her skin, eliciting a shiver from Yellow herself. The golden gem blinked awake, stretching out to her maximum and freeing Blue from her hold in the process. Blue frowned inwardly at the loss of direct contact. She giggled lightly when Yellow stared at her, one eye open and the other still closed, a big yawn overtaking her.

 

“Look at this, the daylight has gone. I wanted to sunbathe in the lake, but someone wanted to take yet another nap.” Blue teased, sitting up.

 

Yellow stuck out her tongue. “If you wanted it so badly, then you wouldn’t have completely melted in my arms and took said nap with me.”

 

Blue felt her cheeks burn, much to Yellow’s satisfaction, and she looked away. “Cheater.”

 

Yellow shifted closer to her girlfriend with a smug look, planting her head down right on her lap. Her hair was somewhat messy, and Blue made it a personal goal to mess it up even more as she plopped her hand on her head and ruffled the golden locks gently. Yellow’s eyes fluttered closed with a hum, practically preening under the cool gem’s touch. Blue giggled again. So cute.

 

“At least I have a fighting chance. All I have to do is pet you and you’ll be mine.” Blue fired back.

 

Yellow’s eyes opened with a wide glare, a faint red sheen tinting her cheeks. “Is this the game we’re playing, my love?”

 

Blue grinned. “You started it.”

 

The other gem protested. “I did not! That was you!”

 

Blue began to full on laugh, a full belly laugh that brought even more red sheen to Yellow’s face. Yellow did not like to be laughed at. She pushed herself up and towered over Blue, tackling into her and pushing her down into the blankets and pillows. “You want a battle so badly? I’ll not be holding back!”

 

Through her laughter, Blue fired off another tease. “You, holding back? When it comes to me? I don’t think you ever have, my dear.”

 

Yellow gaped, bringing her hands up to cover her face. “This isn’t fair! Why are you so good at this?!”

 

Blue smirked, bringing her hands up to Yellow’s, pulling them away from her blushing face. She held her hands gently, sitting up and getting close to her. Letting go of Yellow’s hands after she placed them carefully on her hips, she slid her hands over her shoulders, up to her neck, and then her cheeks softly as she leaned close, their noses brushing. She could feel Yellow almost vibrating, her eyes drooped and looking completely dumbstruck. Blue giggled, giving her only a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away and giving her a cheeky smile, tongue poking out through her teeth.

 

Yellow stayed absolutely red in the face as her brain tried to process what just happened. Then, she pouted. Instead of the reaction Blue was hoping for, Yellow took a shaky breath and tackled Blue again until she was on top of her, Yellow holding her arms down, giving a smirk of her own. Blue only gawked as Yellow leaned down to fiercely nuzzle her head against Blue’s neck, pressing soft kisses to her neck as well, sending shudders through Blue’s body at the sensations. Yellow pulled back for a moment, leaning so close that Blue couldn’t even keep her eyes open, she whispered softly.

 

“You said yourself, I don’t hold back when it comes to you, my dear.”

 

Yellow then closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Do yall even still want more of Diamond Visits or are yall bored yet because I don't even know
> 
> join the discooooooord: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF


End file.
